Please Take Me To The Dentist!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: America needs to go to the dentist, however, he is too afraid of the dentist and everyone is trying to convince him to go! But when Italy tells him something interesting and Britain (forced in a way) comes with him. What will America get? What will Britain say to convince him to go on? And what does the dentist give to the winners? Please enjoy, one-shot, rated T.


**It's been a long time since I have posted a one-shot in dedication to America and Britain, and I can tell you that I blame my brain for running out of juice for ideas and the fact I'm also a writer in my school's comic book club and I didn't get much ideas from that either! HOWEVER, I came up with this idea when I was at the dentist a few months ago and God, I HATED IT! **

**So then I wondered this: "What would happen if it was America instead of me…?" Happy moment came to me right then! Please enjoy this one-shot called…**

* * *

_Please Take Me To The Dentist!_

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIIVE!" An America boy screamed with dusty blond hair, teary blue eyes covered with glasses and a brown bomber jacket.

At least five men are pulling America's waist and legs as they drag him on the street like a stubborn child. And this all has to be such a fuss over him going to the dentist, and this boy is already nineteen years old and still afraid of them! Britain, a British blond with furious lime-green eyes knew that America doesn't like dentists at all. In fact, it was rather his fault that America is so afraid of them…

"Come on, America," Italy, an Italian boy with light brown hair with a slight curl bouncing wildly said, "dentists are not going to hurt you! Germany took me to the dentist and I got a really cool present from the dentist!"

Suddenly America's hands lost their grip and everyone from behind fell to their butts, like a road of dominos, all the nations big and small fell down. (Even Sealand helped!)

America got up and said, "Did you say he got you something cool?"

"Si, he did!" Italy said refreshingly as if he knew all along…why he didn't tell him is a mystery to everyone who groaned of wasting their time.

"What was it?" America asked, getting super excited.

Italy mimes himself zipping his lips and only smiled; making America even more excited about what that dentist gave Italy that is so worth making it look like a secret. Britain dusts himself down his pants and hoped he didn't get his new pants ruined when out of the blue, America grabs Britain by the hand and they both started to run.

Or rather, Britain is dragged along as America runs.

XxXxXxX

America stared at the white door in front of him, an unsure face seen upon him as he hears odd noises such as drilling and a painful groans come from behind the door. Britain, on the floor and exhausted from being pulled, forces himself up and took his hand out of America's clutches.

"Will you tell me why the bloody hell you brought me all the way here?" Britain demanded, touching his red glowing hand from its swelling.

"I need you to come in and help me overcome my dilemma, dude!" America replied, holding his hands into a prayer. "I don't want the fans to think I'm a coward, but I also don't wanna go in that psycho room with only him! And-and maybe he has some zombie wife with him, and maybe he has this crazy smile and-"

Britain immediately slaps him right on the back, America squeals in pain like a pig and looks at Britain with tears inside his eyes.

"Alfred," Britain said in a serious tone. "We are both nations, right? And because of that, nations must be loyal, brave and must do courageous things that make all of us and everyone worthy to be their nationality. So suck it up and get in there or I will personally hit you right in the bum!"

America looks at Britain with both fear and a little pride in his eyes, he had no idea that Britain cared for him like this and almost wanted to smile when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder from behind. America looked over his shoulder and sees a man with glasses hiding a pair of green eyes and brown hair which is nicely done...but what worried America is that he is wearing a doctor's coat.

America shook in front of him. "Ah, you must be America, correct? I think our appointment is going to start now, so please come with me." The doctor goes up the door first, America stood like a statue as Britain now pulls his arm forward into the hospital.

_Forty-five minutes later..._

America and Britain both step out of the hospital, both looking at different directions and not to each other because of the brutal conflict America had with that dentist... Apparently, America gripped Britain's hand so tightly that it turned red with swelling agony.

"Hey, Brit," America said, walking down the steps with him, "I'm sorry about gripping your hand..."

"Apology not accepted," Britain muttered carelessly.

"I _am _sorry, okay?" America said, following Britain down the sidewalk as people pass by, giving side-glances at the two of them.

"Next time, remind me to never go with you!" Britain demanded, feeling furious.

"Remember what you said about nations and stuff?" America asked, following Britain from behind. "I was paying attention...for once, but I actually believed in what you said about being strong and stuff. And because of that, I was able to overcome my fear of those dentists! Plus, I even got this tasty lollipop in return of that awful moment..." America took out his red wrapped lollipop, opens it and pops it in his mouth.

"Dentists shouldn't even be giving people sweets," Britain complained.

Then, America digs through his pocket and takes out another lollipop; only the color of it is green. Britain looked over his shoulder and sees America passing the candy to him, Britain would obviously object to it as America would think, but apparently he took the sweet. They both ate their lollipops together, looking forward at the sidewalk as the sun starts to set its orange color to vibrant purple with glittering stars.

"I'm really glad you came, Britain," America said. "And I'm glad I got this tasty treat!"

"All you care about is the stupid candy like always..." Britain muttered, walking along side with America as their hands touch slightly...

"Meanie!" America teased, gently touching his left hand into a holding-hand position as they make their way back home.

And they both walked down the crowded street, yet they held hands until the end of their departure...knowing together that they are secretly meant to be since the dawn of time... Fate can be so odd, huh?

_The End_

* * *

**Well, I'm glad that this ending was made; I had a hard time actually to figure out what should happen until I heard that people can get candy from dentists! I didn't get it, but I was glad this ended with something sweet! **


End file.
